its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Been Done Radio Hour
It's All Been Done Radio Hour is a modern, geeky, comedy live show and podcast in the style of old-timey radio serials. Its official website is ItsAllBeenDoneRadioHour.com It is the flagship program and first one created for It's All Been Done Presents entertainment network. The network is a spin-off of this show. The first live performance was July 11, 2015. Regular shows occur monthly, and the troupe also does several special performance per year. The first eight months were performed in the side room at Packrat Comics in Hilliard, Ohio. From month nine to present, the troupe has been based out of MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio. Each live performance is made up of multiple, separate episodes of various serials, which are broken up and podcast weekly. The podcast launched January 3, 2016. Segments Each live show is made up of episodes of one of our recurring segments. Each individual segment goes onto the weekly podcast as its own episode. Originally, live shows were jumbled so as to spread our less-often performed segments more evenly. But as of the release of Show XVII, with few exceptions, everything is released in performance order. Current Segments * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Itzahlbend Theatre * Morning Show * Mystery Dream Team * Packer & Ratcliff * Space Dirt * The Topnotch Tangler * Universe Journey Former Segments * Pornstar Detectives * The Scary Dead Commercials In between segments, there are fake commercials to serve as a palate cleanser. While two batches of commercials from the earliest shows were released as regular podcast episodes, most have been put out singely as 'bonus' episodes on Tuesdays with a dedicated numbering system where the # is replaced with C. The commercial segments are: Currently Recurring Commercials * Astronaut Jake * Evangalien * Georgie's Jabs * Ghost Buddies * Halftime Report * Holly Harper * In Your Windows * Pirate Jack * Pymer Labs * The Real Housewives of Voice Actors * Tina's * Trent Tushner: Star Retired Recurring Commercials * Cowboy Joe * Granny Gonzo * IABDPR * Packer & Ratcliff * Robbie One-off Commercials Troupe Members Original Troupe Members Still Performing * Chris Allen * Nick Arganbright * Katie Boissoneault * Nathan Haley * Keith Jackson * Chase McCants * Joe Morales * Wendy Parks * Dallas Ray * Samantha Stark * Shane Stefanchik * Seamus Talty Additional Current Troupe Members * Ryan Yohe (December 2015-present) * Dan Condo (April 2016-present) * Virgil Von Hartzel (April 2016-present) * Kristin Green (December 2016-present) * Karen Perta (December 2017-present) Additional Staff * Shannon Marie Watts Former Troupe Members * Amanda Iman (July 2015-July 2018) * Katelyn Hamilton (July 2015-December 2017) * Addie Peelle (July 2015-July 2017) Guest Stars Main article: It's All Been Done Radio Hour guest stars (coming soon). Almost all of the regular monthly shows have included guest stars. Some guest stars have appeared multiple times. Auditions for guest stars are open to the public [https://www.itsallbeendoneradiohour.com/auditions/ on Radio Hour's website]. Shows Main article: It's All Been Done Radio Hour live shows (coming soon) Since July 2015, It's All Been Done Radio Hour has performed every month, usually on the second Saturday, although occasionally on a different Saturday. It has also performed numerous special shows in addition to its regular ones. Category:Program